disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Guardians
Guardians are powerful creatures that protect a specific ideal or concept. The epitome of whatever source they stand for, Guardians are revered as gods by some creatures and many clerics worship them. = Earthen Giant Sigma = The embodiment of the Earth's might, Earthen Giant Sigma is a colossal beast of crumbling stone and great power, able to fire incredible blasts of force from his fingertips. His very movement shakes the earth when he walks. Earthen Giant Sigma CR 13 XP 25600 N Colossal outsider (earth, elemental, extraplanar, Demon) Init -2; Senses darkvision 60 ft., tremorsense 60 ft.; Perception +6 ________________________________________ DEFENSE ________________________________________ AC 33, touch 0, flat-footed 34 (-2 Dex, +33 natural, -8 size) hp 389 (13d10+240) Fort +16, Ref +6, Will +10; Immune elemental traits, Force; ________________________________________ OFFENSE ________________________________________ Speed 20 ft., burrow 20 ft., earth glide Melee 2 +2 vicious slams +31 (8d6+38 (2d6 to self)) 19-20 x2 (Power Attack +27 (8d6+54 (2d6 to self)) 19-20 x2 Space 30 ft.Reach 40 ft. Special Attacks earth mastery ________________________________________ STATISTICS ________________________________________ Str 58, Dex 6, Con 35, Int 8, Wis 15, Cha 15; Base Atk 13; CMB 45; CMD 53 Feats Improved Bull RushB, Power Attack, Weapon Focus, Improved Grapple, Hell Strike, Ability focus, Critical Focus, Stand Still Skills Appraise +3, Climb +16, Knowledge (dungeoneering) +3, Knowledge (planes) +3, Perception +6, Stealth -6 Languages Terran, English, Japanese Spell Like abilities Magic Missile (At Will) Star (At Will) DC: 13 Wall of Force (At Will) Force Punch (3/day)DC: 15 Mega Star (3/day) DC: 17 Giga Star (2/day) DC: 21 ECOLOGY ________________________________________ Environment any (Plane of Earth) Organization solitary, pair, or gang (3-8) Treasure none ________________________________________ SPECIAL ABILITIES ________________________________________ Evilities Mass Blaster: Gain +2 to damage for every enemy in an area effect. Witch Power: Spells targeting a single creature deal maximum damage. Earth Glide (Ex) When Sigma burrows, he can pass through stone, dirt, or almost any other sort of earth except metal as easily as a fish swims through water. If protected against fire damage, it can even glide through lava. Its burrowing leaves behind no tunnel or hole, nor does it create any ripple or other sign of its presence. A move earth spell cast on an area containing Sigma flings the elemental back 30 feet, stunning the creature for 1 round unless it succeeds on a DC 20 Fortitude save. Earth Mastery (Ex) Sigma gains a +1 bonus on attack and damage rolls if both it and its foe are touching the ground. If an opponent is airborne or waterborne, Sigma takes a -4 penalty on attack and damage rolls. These modifiers apply to bull rush and overrun maneuvers, whether the elemental is initiating or resisting these kinds of attacks. (These modifiers are not included in the statistics block.) Hellforce (Su) Sigma's Force is Stronger than the crushing black of the Abyss and twice as dangerous. As such half of the force damage Sigma deals with any effect deals profane damage instead of force damage. This damage is still multiplied against creatures with vulnerability against it. Star Aura (Su): Twice a day, As a standard action, Sigma can release a burst of Force out to 60 feet centering on herself dealing 13d6 force damage. A successful Reflex saving throw DC: 28 halves the damage. Creatures that fail their save gain Force Vulnerability until the end of Sigma's next turn. = EcoFriend = The EcoFriend is a massive 5 headed cobra that protect the Netherworld's ecosystem. Though it's breath is a deadly corrosive poison, it doesn't ever damage the natural world with it's horrid breath, only those that would seek to harm the environment. The EcoFriend CR 13 XP 25600 N Colossal Magical Beast ''' '''Init +5; Senses low-light vision, scent; Perception +17 ________________________________________ DEFENSE ________________________________________ AC 34, touch 7, flat-footed 29 (+5 Dex, +27 natural, -8 size) hp 375 (13d10+230) Fort +19, Ref +12, Will +11; Damage Reduction: 10/-, Fire Resistance: 20 Immunities: Poison, Acid ________________________________________ OFFENSE ________________________________________ Speed 30 ft., climb 30 ft., swim 30 ft. Melee 5 bites +28 (6d6+25 plus poison) Space 30 ft. Reach 40 ft. ________________________________________ STATISTICS ________________________________________ Str 55, Dex 21, Con 38, Int 3, Wis 25, Cha 10; Base Atk 13; CMB 31; CMD 45 Feats Weapon Focus (bite), Toughness, Improved Toughness, Hearty Stock, Iron Will, Ability Focus, Lightning Reflexes, Alertness, Combat Reflexes Skills Acrobatics +12, Climb +22, Perception +17, Stealth +2, Swim +22; Racial Modifiers Acrobatics+8, +4 Perception, +4 Stealth ________________________________________ ECOLOGY ________________________________________ Environment temperate or warm swamps Organization Solitary Treasure none ________________________________________ SPECIAL ABILITIES ________________________________________ Poison (Ex) Bite-injury; save Fort DC 30; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect 1d3 Con; cure 2 consecutive saves. Breath Weapon (Ex) 30 foot cone, DC 32; 13d8 Acid and Poison. Use every 1d4 rounds. Evilities Counter Power: Gain +5 damage on Attacks of opportunity. Fury: Gain +6 damage on Attacks of opportunity. Improved Multiple Attacks (Ex) Because the EcoFriend has five brains, it can easily control multiple attacks without penalty. The EcoFriend never takes penalties to attack or damage from making multiple attacks. As a standard action, the creature can make five attacks Mental Resilliance (Ex) because the EcoFriend possesses 5 heads, it gains 5 saving throws vs mind effecting effects. Poison Breath (Ex) The EcoFriend has two special options for making attacks with it's Poison Breath. First, it can use just one head to use it's breath weapon as a swift action. This is a 30 foot cone that deals the listed damage. Alternatively the Eco Friend can take a standard action and breathe with all of it's heads and increase it's cone size by 20 and the save DC by +8. Environmentally Friendly (Su) The EcoFriend's breath weapon and poison abilities do not effect trees, plants, or flowers (Though it does effect plant type creatures). Handy Helper (Ex) The Eco Friend can grant a +5 bonus when using the aid another action instead of the usual +2. = Fire Demon Liebrich = A master of flames, Fire Demon Liebrich is the undisputed master of fire. His abilities are unmatched with wielding the all consuming powers of fire. Fire Demon Liebrich CR 13 XP 25600 NE Gargantuan outsider (elemental, extraplanar, fire, Demon) Init +8; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +10 ________________________________________ DEFENSE ________________________________________ AC 38, touch 11, flat-footed 33 (+4 Dex, +1 dodge, +27 natural, -4 size) hp 361 (13d10+238) Fort +16,Ref +12, Will +14; Immune elemental traits, fire; ________________________________________ OFFENSE ________________________________________ Speed 50 ft. Melee 2 +2 Flaming burst Slams +31 (3d8+2d6 fire+23 plus burn (+1d10 on crit), Bite +29 (3d6+ 1d6 fire+10 plus burn), Gore +29 (2d8+ 1d6 fire+10 plus burn) Space 20 ft.Reach 20 ft. Special Attacks burn (2d10, DC 31) ________________________________________ STATISTICS ________________________________________ Str 52, Dex 19, Con 36, Int 16, Wis 23, Cha 23; Base Atk 13; CMB 25; CMD 41 Feats Dodge, Improved InitiativeB, Weapon Focus, Ability focus (Burn), Improved Natural Attack, Multi Attack, Balrog Skills Acrobatics +9, Climb +15, Escape Artist +9, Intimidate +10, Knowledge (planes) +7, Perception +10 Languages Ignan, English, Japanese Spell Like abilities Elemental Weapon (Only Fire) (6/day) DC: 17 Element Charge (Only Fire) (6/day) Fire (At Will) DC: 17 Scorching Ray (At Will) Wall of Fire (At Will) Fireball (3/day)DC: 19 Mega Fire (3/day) DC: 19 Giga Fire (2/day) DC: 21 ________________________________________ ECOLOGY ________________________________________ Environment any (Plane of Fire) Organization solitary, or with 6-8 Fire elementals Treasure none Evilities: Mass Blaster: Gain +2 to damage for every enemy in an area effect. Fire Depression: Enemies take a -20 penalty to their fire resistance. Hellfire (Su): Liebrich's fire is hotter than the depths of hell and burns with a profane might. As such half of the fire damage Liebrich deals with any effect deals profane damage instead of fire damage. This damage is still multiplied against creatures with vulnerability against it. Flame Bolt (Su): As a standard action, Liebrich can fling a bolt of fire at an enemy as a ranged touch attack. Because he is using his full strength to whip this at his foe, it uses his strength modifier on attack and damage rolls. This deals 4d6 damage +26 as well as Liebrich's burn effect. Burning Aura (Su): Twice per day As a standard action, Liebrich can release a burst of fire out to 60 feet centering on himself dealing 13d6 fire damage. A successful Reflex saving throw DC: 29 halves the damage. Creatures that fail their save gain Fire Vulnerability until the end of Liebrich's next turn. = Former Seraph Summer = A Former Seraph, her huge form is a beautiful sight to behold. Usually residing on a beach in the realm of positive energy, she heals those who can call upon her power. Former Seraph Summer CR 13 XP 25600 Lawful Good Huge outsider (elemental, extraplanar, Angel) Init +6; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +6 Aura positive energy (30 ft. radius. DC: 26) ________________________________________ DEFENSE ________________________________________ AC 29, touch 11, flat-footed 26 (+2 Dex, +1 dodge, +18 natural, -2 size) hp 280 (13d10+183) Fort +14, Ref +12, Will +16; DR 10/evil; Immune poison, Negative energy, elemental traits; Resist acid 10, cold 10, electricity 10, fire 10; SR 24; ________________________________________ OFFENSE ________________________________________ Speed 30 ft./ fly 120 ft. (average) Melee slam +26 (2d6+19), Space 15 ft.Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks death throes (30 ft. radius, DC 26, 13d8 positive energy damage), positive energy, smite evil 1/day (+7 to attacks, +13 damage) ________________________________________ STATISTICS ________________________________________ Str 36, Dex 15, Con 26, Int 18, Wis 22, Cha 24; Base Atk 13; CMB 17; CMD 32 Feats Dodge, Improved InitiativeB, Swift Channeling, Lightning Reflexes, Great Fortitude, Iron Will, Ability Focus x2 Skills Fly +13, Knowledge (religion) +4, Perception +6, Stealth +9, Heal +10 Languages English, Japanese, Celestial Spell-Like Abilities 3/day - Protection from Evil, 1/day Bless 1/day aid and detect evil At will - Cure serious wounds and neutralize poison 1/day Holy smite 1/day remove disease 1/day Dispel Evil 1/day Holy ward 3/day Holy aura 1/day Hallow Heal (At Will) Health (2/day) Mega Heal (3/day) Giga Heal (2/day) ________________________________________ ECOLOGY ________________________________________ Environment Positive Energy Plane Organization solitary, or with 6-8 Angels Treasure none ________________________________________ SPECIAL ABILITIES ________________________________________ Evilities Healing Paradise All healing spells or techniques within 30 feet are doubled. Limitless Love All angels within 100 feet gain the effects of a Lovely Song Evility when around Summer. Blinding Flash (Su) Once every 1d4 rounds, Summer can release a burst of pure energy in a 30-foot radius. Creatures viewing this burst must succeed on a Fortitude save or be blinded for 1d10 rounds. Fortitude save DC:23 negates. Death Throes (Su) Creatures healed by positive energy are healed equal to the death throes. Any additional hit points are temporary hit points. Undead and creatures harmed by positive energy are harmed as usual. Positive Energy (Ex) Summer can touch a creature as a standard action to heal that creature 3d8+13 hit points. Positive Energy Aura (Su) Creatures within it's aura heal 3d8 hit points every round, undead take this damage instead. Positive Energy Channeling (Su) Summer can channel positive energy as a cleric whose level equals her hit dice. 10/day 7d6 DC: 25 Life Aura (Su): Twice a day, As a standard action, Summer can release a burst of positive energy out to 60 feet centering on herself dealing 13d6 positive energy damage. A successful Reflex saving throw DC: 25 halves the damage. Creatures that fail their save gain Positive energy Vulnerability until the end of Sigma's next turn, meaning they take 50% more from all positive energy effects. = Ice Swordsman Joshua = Often mistaken for a man, Ice Swordsman Joshua is a powerful fighter. She faces the most powerful of enemies with her gigantic blade, and when she isn't fighting she's calling her friends on her cellphone and chatting about the newest popular things. Ice Swordsman Joshua CR 13 XP 25600 N Huge outsider (air, cold, elemental, extraplanar, water, Demon) Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft., snow vision; Perception +11 ________________________________________ DEFENSE ________________________________________ AC 41, touch 10, flat-footed 39 (+2 Dex, +27 natural, +4 Armor, -2 size) hp 337 (13d10+240) Fort +16, Ref +10, Will +14; Immune cold, elemental traits; ________________________________________ OFFENSE ________________________________________ Speed 20 ft., burrow (ice and snow only) 20 ft., swim 60 ft. Melee +2 Icy Burst Great Sword +32/+28/+23 (6d6+29 plus 3d6 cold+ Numbing cold, 18-20 X2 (+1d10 on crit)) (Power Attack +28/+23/+18 (6d6+ 45 plus 3d6 cold+ Numbing cold, 18-20 X2) (+1d10 on crit)) Space 15 ft.Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks numbing cold (DC 30) ________________________________________ STATISTICS ________________________________________ Str 46, Dex 14, Con 35, Int 16, Wis 23, Cha 23; Base Atk 13; CMB 23; CMD 37 Feats Power Attack, Weapon Focus, Monkey Grip, Improved Critical, Ability focus, Hell strike, Mage Slayer Skills Knowledge (planes) +8, Perception +11, Stealth +9, Swim +18 Languages Aquan, English, Japanese SQ ice glide, icewalking Spell Like abilities Elemental Weapon (Only Ice) (6/day) DC: 17 Element Charge (Only Ice) (6/day) Ice (At Will) DC: 17 Wall of Ice (At Will) Holy Ice (3/day)DC: 21 Mega Ice (3/day) DC: 19 Giga Ice (2/day) DC: 21 ________________________________________ ECOLOGY ________________________________________ Environment any land or water (Plane of Water) Organization solitary, or with 6-8 Ice Elementals Treasure none ________________________________________ SPECIAL ABILITIES ________________________________________ Evilities Mass Blaster: Gain +2 to damage for every enemy in an area effect. Ice Depression: Enemies take a -20 penalty to their Frost resistance. Ice Glide (Su) While burrowing, Joshua can pass through nonmagical ice and snow as easily as a fish swims through water. her burrowing leaves behind no tunnel or hole, nor does it create any ripple or other sign of its presence. A control water spell cast on an area containing Joshua flings her back 30 feet, stunning the creature for 1 round unless it succeeds on a DC 20 Fortitude save. Icewalking (Ex) This ability works like the spider climb spell, but the surfaces Joshua climbs must be icy. Joshua can move across icy surfaces without penalty and does not need to make Acrobatics checks to run or charge on ice. Numbing Cold (Su) When Joshua deals cold damage to a creature, that creature must succeed on a Fortitude save or be staggered for 1 round. The save DC is listed in her stat block and is Constitution-based. Snow Vision (Ex) Joshua can see perfectly well in snowy conditions and does not take any penalties on Perception checks while in snow. Ice Aura (Su): Twice a day, As a standard action, Joshua can release a burst of ice out to 60 feet centering on herself dealing 13d6 ice damage. A successful Reflex saving throw DC: 28 halves the damage. Creatures that fail their save gain Ice Vulnerability until the end of Joshua's next turn. = Wind Prince Lucian = A man who rides like the wind, on the wind. With a great grace and speed, Lucian rides on his Mystic beast, both one with the wind themselves. Lucian is a deadly warrior, and his skill with two blades is nearly unmatched. Wind Prince Lucian CR 13 XP 25600 N Huge outsider (air, elemental, Demon, extraplanar) Init +10; Senses darkvision 60 ft.; Perception +10 ________________________________________ DEFENSE ________________________________________ AC 38, touch 14, flat-footed 32 (+6 Dex, +24 natural, -2 size) hp 337 (13d10+240) Fort +15, Ref +14, Will +14; Defensive Abilities air mastery; Immune elemental traits, Sonic damage; ________________________________________ OFFENSE ________________________________________ Speed fly 100 ft. (perfect) Melee +2 Thundering Longsword +27/+27/+24/+24/+17/+17 (3d6+20 19-20 crit (+1d8 sonic on crit) +25 Bite (3d6+18) Space 15 ft.Reach 15 ft. Special Attacks whirlwind (DC 28) ________________________________________ STATISTICS ________________________________________ Str 46, Dex 23, Con 34, Int 16, Wis 23, Cha 23; Base Atk 13; CMB 23; CMD 41 Feats Flyby Attack, Improved InitiativeB, Weapon ProficiencyB, Weapon Focus, Two Weapon Fighting, Improved Two Weapon Fighting, Greater Two Weapon Fighting, Trick Riding, Double Slice Skills Acrobatics +12, Ride +12, Fly +20, Knowledge (planes) +7, Perception +10, Stealth +12 Languages Auran, English, Japanese Spell Like abilities Elemental Weapon (Only Wind) (6/day) DC: 17 Element Charge (Only Wind) (6/day) Wind (At Will) DC: 17 Wind Wall (At Will) Shout (3/day)DC: 21 Mega Wind (3/day) DC: 19 Giga Wind (2/day) DC: 21 ________________________________________ ECOLOGY ________________________________________ Environment Plane of Air Organization solitary, or with 6-8 Wind Elementals Treasure none ________________________________________ SPECIAL ABILITIES ________________________________________ Evilities Mass Blaster: Gain +2 to damage for every enemy in an area effect. Air Depression: Enemies take a -20 penalty to their sonic resistance. Air Mastery (Ex) Airborne creatures take a -1 penalty on attack and damage rolls against an air elemental. Pounce (Ex): When charging, Lucian can make a full attack. Dual Mind (Su): Lucian and his mount are as one, and as such they are both effected by everything at once as if the same character. As such they gain two perception checks whenever one is required, and in addition they gain two saving throws whenever one is needed, taking the highest of the two. Wind Aura (Su): Twice a day, As a standard action, Lucian can release a burst of wind out to 60 feet centering on himself dealing 13d6 sonic damage. A successful Reflex saving throw DC: 28 halves the damage. Creatures that fail their save gain Sonic Vulnerability until the end of Lucian's next turn.